kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi Shin Unit
The Hi Shin Unit (Fei Xin Force (chin.)) is the military unit commanded by Shin, the English translation is "Flying Arrow". They lived up to their name when they proved they could penetrate the Zhao army. Biography The Hi Shin Unit is a special unit (sometimes called "independent roaming unit") that currently consists of 1,000 men. The Hi Shin Unit started out as a 100 man consisting of; survivors from the Baku Koshin's 1000 man unit served in the 4th army at The Battle of Dakan Plains, acquaintances of the survivors (like Den Ei and Ryuu Sen) and the most tough looking people they could find among the people that were conscripted for the Qin-Zhao war. The unit's name was given to them by General Ō Ki during the Qin-Zhao War, along with their designation as a Special unit. After the end of the zhao invasion, the Hi Shin Unit is promoted to 300 unit man, due to their achievement in qin-zhao war. When the unit got a temporary field promotion to 1000 man unit, their numbers got bolstered by 700 men from the defunct Kaku Bi Unit. The 700 men also included a cavalry unit which added a new level of power to the group. Achievements Story Keiyou Campaign Arc During the Qin-Wei war, Shin earned enough battle honors to be promoted to 100-men commander which made the Qin-Zhao war, the first engagement in which Shin's 100-men unit saw any action. General Ō Ki made the decision that it was necessary to organize a special small strike force for special tasks, reminiscent of Shō Bun Kun's way of warfare in the past. He therefore placed this role on Shin's shoulders and named his unit the Hi Shin Unit. The first task given to them by Ō Ki was to kill the Zhao general Fuu Ki. The Qin left army lead by Kan Ou numbered only half the numbers of the Zhao right army lead by Fuu Ki, allowing him to encircle the Kan Ou's forces and massacre the Qin soldiers. This meant that the Hi Shin Unit had to accomplish their task quickly or else risking the annihilation of the Qin left army. Because Fuu Ki used his superior numbers to encircle Kan Ou's forces, his HQ's defenses were decreased considerably. The Hi Shin Unit approached Fuu Ki's HQ as close as they could by moving in the ditch behind a stroke of forest that separated the center and left battle fields. When they reached the end of this forest stroke, they used a surprise assault to penetrate the Zhao defenses and reach Fuu Ki's HQ. As the Hi Shin Unit fought its way through enemy ranks, they had to split of their force as the pace began to slow down because of exhaustion of the soldiers. But when they finally reached Fuu Ki, he decided to do a tactical retreat, only to be halted by a trick of Ō Ki, who had a few people hold flags in the forest behind Fuu Ki's army. Shin took this opportunity to kill Fuu Ki. The Hi Shin Unit spends the next two days with Kan Ou's army on the sidelines, waiting for their next task. Sanyou Campaign Arc One year after the Zhao War and General Ō Ki's Death. The Hi Shin Unit is found on the front lines, on the border between Qin and Wei. Thanks to their accomplishments in the Zhao war, they were bolstered to 300 men strong, they remained an independent unit that did not belong to any specific army, and would tour the battlefields as reinforcements. There was not a single foe strong enough to pose a challenge to the veterans of the Zhao war and this allowed them to rack up victory after victory. As the Hi Shin Unit continued their undefeated streak, they became both a symbol of dependability for their allies while at the same time, a target of caution for their enemies. In other words the name of the Hi Shin Unit without a doubt, begun to resound throughout the front lines. The Hi Shin Unit then meet a special 300-man Units, the Gaku Ka Unit under the command of Ouhon. Because the Hi Shin Unit were a infantry unit, they were mocked by the Gyoku Hou Unit. It then became a race between those two to get the most achievements. While the Hi Shin Unit lacked the elite training the Gyoku Hou Unit had, the Hi Shin Unit began to use strange tactics to gain the upper hand. After months on the front lines the Hi Shin Unit was place in the centre army reserves along with the Gyoku Hou and Gaku Ka Units.After Shin talk with Mou Gou, the Hi Shin Unit was able to achieve the rank of 1000-men unit, and keep it only if they kill either one general or three 1000-man commanders. They were able to kill general Rin Ko of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. Sanyou Aftermath Arc After the war Kyou Kai left, so the unit was on a losing streak. So Ten was brought in as the unit's strategist by Mou Ten. They were able to completely subjugate Risei in only ten days. Coalition Invasion Arc Shin lead Duke Hyou's rear army to attack and killed Man Goku. After witnessing Shin awakening as an instinctual general and being able to command and save most of Duke Hyou's soldiers, he gave Shin 300 men to make up for the ones he lost, and two units of 500 men, to do with them as he sees fit. This made that Hi Shin Unit de-facto a 2,000 man squad and Shin de-facto a 2,000 man commander. Organization Battles Gallery Anime Manga Category:Unit Category:Groups Category:Special Units Category:Qin Category:1000 Man Units